Une situation compliquée
by Petite fee en sucre
Summary: ben...C'est un cross-over entre BTVS et Angel...On peut probablement dire que c'est un AU puisque j'ai modifié beaucoup de choses...en bref, venez lire !


_**One-shot fini**_

_**Une situation compliquée**_

_Dawn456_

_**Disclaimer **: Rien n'est à moi…malheureusement ! Je ne fais pas d'argent !_

_**Résumé :** Buffy rencontre un jeune homme dont elle tombe rapidement amoureuse…mais ils ont une connaissance en commun…  
**Note de l'auteur** : Alors…j'ai fait un petit mélange de saisons : les filles sont à l'université, Willow est avec Tara et tout se passe bien, la bataille avec The First à eu lieu mais toutes les potentielles ne sont pas devenues Tueuses et je ne sais pas encore ce qui est arrivé à Spike mais il n'est jamais tombé amoureux de Buffy et toute leur relation n'a donc pas eu lieu. En fait, la dernière relation de Buffy, c'est Riley mais ils ont cassé car elle ne l'aimait pas et il est retourné chez lui ( je sais plus où c'est ). La mère de Buffy est morte ainsi que Dawn. Dawn n'est pas morte en sautant du haut de la tour, cette partie c'est passé comme dans la série, mais Angel est venu un jour à Sunnydale avec une prophétie et elle est morte à causse de ça. Faith est du bon côté et elle sort avec Wood. Vous suivez ? lol. Bonne lecture et vive les feeds ! J'espère que vous vous amuserez autant en la lisant que moi lorsque je l'ai écrit.  
_  
Buffy sortit de la salle de cours en souriant et en discutant avec Willow. Toute à sa discussion, elle ne vit pas le beau jeune homme qui passait devant elle et, malgré ses réflexes de Tueuse, ils se cognèrent et tous les livres du garçon tombèrent. Confuse, elle bredouilla :  
- Je…excusez moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Je t'offre un verre pour me faire pardonner  
- C'est pas grave mais j'accepte ta proposition ! Moi, c'est Connor, enchanté  
- Euh…Je…Buffy Summers, enchantée.(à son amie, toujours à côté d'elle)Will, on se voit ce soir à la chambre ?  
- Ok ! De toutes façons, j'ai rendez-vous avec Tara ! Si tu me cherches, je suis chez elle.  
- Faites pas de bêtises !(à Connor) On y va ?  
- C'est parti !

Buffy et Connor discutèrent longtemps et se donnèrent rendez-vous trois heures plus tard au Bronze car tous deux avaient à faire. Lorsque Buffy arriva à sa chambre, elle trouva Willow, arrivée depuis quelques minutes. Buffy se précipita vers son amie pour lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé :  
- Will, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme il est cool, ce mec ! Je l'adoore !  
- Ouais, c'est bien beau tout ça mais j'aimerais bien que tu te calmes et que tu me dise à quel point il est parfait cal-me-ment !  
- Ok. Alors, il vient de Los Angeles, où il à passé sa petite enfance. Après, il à été vivre en campagne, je sais pas trop où, mais très loin. Il est venu ici parce que il ne s'entends pas avec son père, qui vit toujours à LA. Il est super galant (il m'a offert le café alors que je l'avait invité) et on a rendez-vous dans une heure et demi, maintenant ! Il faut que j'ailles m'acheter une nouvelle robe, la dernière sexy que j'avais à été détruite par un démon !  
Sans plus attendre, Buffy se précipite dehors en claquant la porte. Willow entendit à peine le « Ne m'attends pas » que lui lança son amie en criant. Elle était estomaquée, depuis Angel, elle n'avait pas vu son amie aussi enthousiaste.

_Un an plus tard, sur le campus.  
_  
Buffy et Connor se baladaient, main dans la main. Buffy était anxieuse : elle avait décidé de tout lui dire aujourd'hui ; cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et ça lui semblait logique. Elle inspira et :  
- Connor ? Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
- Oui ?  
- Je…c'est pas facile à croire mais…non, en fait je vais te montrer, plutôt. Viens.  
Buffy emmena alors Connor vers le cimetière. Ils marchèrent un moment dans le cimetière, ne parlant pas. inconsciemment, Buffy se dirigea vers trois tombes isolées. Elle ne voulait pas les montrer à Connor, c'était encore trop douloureux. Mais ils avait pas les yeux dans les poches et il vit les inscriptions gravées. Il s'arrêta alors devant et regarda de plus près. La première était au nom de Jenny Calendar, la seconde portait le nom de Joyce Summers et la dernière était au nom de Dawn Summers. Connor s'apprêtait à poser une question à sa petite amie lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas. Buffy serra la main de Connor plus fort et il comprit qu'elle connaissait la personne.  
- Bonjour, Angel. Ça faisait longtemps…murmura-t-elle.  
- Salut.  
- Encore une Apocalypse qui tueras ma sœur où c'est juste pour savoir si je suis encore malheureuse ?  
- Buffy…  
- Non ! Ecoutes moi bien, dit-elleénervée, en se retournant. Je suis heureuse et Conor est…  
- Connor ? coupa le vampire étonné.  
- Salut Angelus…dit celui-ci en sortant de l'ombre.  
- Angel. Je ne m'appelle plus Angelus. Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit Angel, secoué.  
- Oh…c'est pas ce que mon père m'a appris…  
- Ton père ? Tu veux dire ce connard de…  
- Oh ! Du calme ! Ce serais possible de m'expliquer ? Connor, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu connaissait Angel ?  
- Je te retournes la question.  
- Parce qu'Angel fait partie de mon passé et que je n'aime pas parler de lui.  
- Eh bien moi, c'est pareil.  
- Oh, vous permettez ? dit Angel.  
- Mais vas-y ! répondit Buffy.  
- Est-ce que déjà savoir ce que vous représentez l'un pour l'autre ?  
- Bah, on sort ensemble, dit Buffy en haussant les épaules. Je croyait que tu suivait toutes mes relations, tu as arrêté ?  
- Je ne surveillait pas tes relations, je me tenais au courant.  
- Tu te tenais au courant ? Non mais j'y crois pas ! Et auprès de qui tu te tenais au courant ?  
- …  
- Angel, j'attends !  
- Willow…  
- Will ? Tu veux dire que tu discutais avec Will sous mon nez ?  
- Oui. Je le fais encore. Il y a un an elle m'a dit que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire son nom. Je comprends pourquoi.  
- Moi quand je lui demandais, elle ne me disait rien…elle m'a juste dit que tu avais eu un fils…mais je ne connais ni son nom, ni sa mère, ni par quel prodige tu as pu avoir un enfant…  
- Darla…  
- Hein ? Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec cette…morte !  
- Moi aussi je suis mort.  
- Non, je veux dire…tas de poussière. Tu te souviens, c'est toi qui l'a tué !  
- Oh…elle a été résussité. Et transformé vampire par Dru. C'est sûrement ça qui nous a permis d'avoir un fils.  
- C'est sympa de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là, dit Connor, ironique. En plus, j'apprend que tu as tué ma mère. Le seul vampire que j'estimais.  
- Que… ? Connor est ton fils ? Mon dieu ! Mais je croyais que tu avais eu Connor après avoir cassé avec moi !  
- J'ai été envoyé dans une dimension parallèle. Sinon, je suis sensé avoir 5 ans.  
- Oh mon dieu ! Je sors avec le fils de mon ex ! C'est…erkk ! C'est pas possible ! Il y a que moi pour tomber amoureuse de deux mecs dans ma courte vie et qu'ils soient père et fils ! Il faut que je m'assoie, dit Buffy en s'asseyant près de la tombe de sa sœur. Elle regarda la stèle de pierre tristement et continua : Dawn aurais trouvé ça à mourir de rire…et elle m'aurais encouragée à rester avec toi, Connor. Elle n'aimait pas trop Angel…peutêtre à cause de la fugue que j'ai fait en la laissant…enfin, dans nos souvenirs. Je suis sure qu'elle t'aurais adoré. Elle n'a jamais aimé aucune de mes relations sérieuses. Angel sûrement à cause de ma fugue et du fait qu'elle le tenais responsable de ma première mort et Rileyà cause du mal qu'il a fait à Spike…continua Buffy, plongée dans ses pensées et pleurant doucement en traçant et retraçant le nom dans la pierre tombale.  
- Buffy, je…  
- Tu quoi, Angel ? Tu est désolé, comme toujours ? Désolé de m'avoir fait du mal lorsque tu as perdu ton âme, lorsque tu m'a larguée ? commença à crier Buffy, en se levant. Désolé d'avoir tué ma sœur ? Ma toute petite sœur…elle n'avait que trois ans…trois ans de vie réelle et elle est morte par ta faute. Manquerais plus que tu demandes aux Puissances Supèrieures de remonter le temps et de faire en sorte que j'oublies les trois années où elle était là. Ça ne devrais pas te poser de problème, tu l'a déjà fait ! Oh, bien sur ce n'était qu'un jour mais…ça doit être possible. Et si j'oublies les trois années où elle était réelle, j'oublies les années que les prêtres m'ont mises dans la tête ! Et j'oublies aussi ma mort ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Que j'oublies que je me suis suicidée pour sauver le monde et la Clé, ma sœur ?  
- Buffy, pourquoi tu te souviens de ce jour ?  
- C'est tout ce que tu retiens, hein ? Que je me souviens que tu es redevenu humain pendant une journée et que tu as tous gâché ! De toutes façons, c'est trop tard : j'aime vraiment Connor. A tel point que j'allais désobéir à Giles et tout lui dire. Je ne tiens pas à te revoir. Tu m'as trop fait de mal. Adieu.  
Buffy s'éloigne alors, suivie de Connor. il disparaissent dans la nuit et on voit Angel pleurer silencieusement en regardant les deux amants s'éloigner, enlacés. Les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Puis, il esquissa un sourire :  
- Après tout, le principal c'est qu'ils sont heureux…

Connor tenait Buffy par la taille. Il s'arrêta, obligeant sa compagne à faire de même. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :  
- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime, murmura Buffy en le regardant doit dans les yeux.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait vraiment qu'elle l'aimait et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était la Tueuse et qu'elle risquait sa vie tous les soirs.  
- Ecoutes, Connor, il faut que tu saches qui je suis. Parce que ce que je voulais te dire ce soir, c'est pas que je suis sortie avec ton père mais que je suis…  
Mais Buffy fut arrêtée par un démon qui arriva devant elle. Elle le reconnut tout de suite : c'était un démon de Snarlkin. Elle le chassait depuis trois jours.  
- Oh, non ! Pas maintenant ! Ecoute, Snarmachin, tu t'en vas et je te tue plus tard, promis !  
- Ha, ha ! Tu vas mourir ce soir, Tueuse !  
- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Buffy ! On est deux Tueuses et si on ne nous appelles pas par nos prénoms vous ne savez plus contre qui vous vous battez. Parce que si c'est avec moi, vous pourrez dire « Hé, les gars, je me suis battu avec la Tueuse. Celle qui est morte contre Le Maître et qui l'a tué après. Elle est aussi morte contre Gloria mais elle a été résucitée. Elle est sortie avec Angelus et elle lui a fait perdre son âme. » alors que si c'est Faith, vous direz « Hé, je me suis battu contre la Tueuse. Celle qui est allée dans les forces du mal, puis en taule. Mais elle s'est battue contre The First et à aidée pour gagner. Maintenant elle est gentille et sort avec un proviseur. ». Tu vois, c'est vachement important de savoir mon prénom, déclara Buffy.  
C'est alors qu'une voix retentit derrière Buffy et Connor :  
- Wahou ! Je suis aussi bien que ça ?  
- Faith ! Contente de te revoir ! Qu'est ce que tu fais à Sunnydale ? Vous vous êtes passé le mot ?  
- Comment, B., t'es pas contente de me voir ?  
- Excuse, Faith mais ce Snar…Snarlin…enfin le gros démon vert et rouge tout gluant qui est devant moi à tout gâché : je comptait dire calmement à mon mec que je suis la Tueuse et que je risque ma vie toutes les nuits et il m'a appelée Tueuse !  
- Ouh ! Le vilain pas beau , dit Faith en rigolant.  
- Hé ! Je suis là ! Vous m'avez oublié ! Non mais j'y crois pas ! D'abord mon vieux qui débarque et après j'apprend que ma copine est la Tueuse et…  
- Une Tueuse ! On est deux parce que ta copine est morte une fois. Bon, ok, elle est morte plusieurs fois mais c'est la première qui a compté.  
- Oh, c'est bon ! T'a d'autres trucs à m'apprendre sur la fille avec qui je sors depuis 1 an ?  
- Euh…bah elle est sortie avec un vampire,…  
- J'ai dit à m'apprendre !  
- Ok, ok ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu nous fait une crise de jalousie, là ?  
- Faith, ma petite. Sache que si mon petit ami te fait une crise de jalousie, c'est parce que apprendre que je suis le Tueuse et voir mon ex dans la même soirée, c'est pas très cool.  
- Ton ex ? Tu veux dire Riley ou Angel ?  
- Angel, répondit Buffy.  
- Oh. Mais je croyait qu'il avait vu son père ?  
- Oui.  
- Oh…oh ! Trop drôle ! C'est Connor ! Tu sors avec le fils d'Angel et de Darla ! s'esclafa la Tueuse brune. Non, j'y crois pas ! Tu sors avec le fils de ton ex !  
- Euh…et toi, Snartruc, tu veux te battre ?  
- Non, non, continuez, moi ça m'amuse !  
- Ehça fait trois jours qu'on essaye de se tuer et tu me fais faux bond quand j'ai besoin de toi ? C'est pas coolça !  
- Ben oui mais votre histoire est vraiment drôle.  
- Rrrrrâh ! Bon, tu arrête de rire Faith ou tu préfère qu'on se batte ?  
Faith se calma immédiatement.  
- Du calme B, j'ai pas envie de me battre contre Super Tueuse.  
- Super Tueuse ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Non parce que j'en apprend plus sur ma copine en une soirée que j'en ai appris en un an…  
- Connor, chéri, calme toi. Mais il a raison Faith. C'est quoi cette histoire de super Tueuse ? C'est ta frustration de ne pas être la première ?  
- Mais non, B. C'est le conseil.  
- Le conseil ? Qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent eux ?  
- Mais tu n'est donc pas au courant ? Ils te donnent en exemple, B. Tu est la super Tueuse et des tas de potentielles te connaissent.  
- Pas cool ! A part ça, comment ça va avec Robin ?  
- Pas mal. On emménage ensemble à Sunnydale dans trois mois.  
- Oh, c'est du sérieux…  
- Dites, si vous m'avez oublié, je peux partir.  
- En faitça ne me dérangerais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre Snamachin.  
- On se reverra Tueuse !  
- Hey ! Je te répète que c'est Buffy ou Faith !  
- Oui, oui, dit le démon en s'éloignant tranquillement.  
- Buffy, je dois m'attendre à d'autres révélations sur toi ? demanda Connor, complètement dépassé.  
Ça dépend. Tu sais quoi, demanda Faith, prenant les choses en main.  
- Toute son histoire avec mon père…  
- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! C'est trop drôle ! Tu es le fils d'Angel et Darla ! Non, décidément je ne m'y ferais pas ! coupa la Tueuse brune.  
- Oh, c'est bon ! Je peux continuer ?  
- Ok, donc son histoire avec Angel. Mais tu connais toute l'histoire ? Alors, il y a…le moment où ils ont couché ensemble et qu'il a perdu son âme, le moment où elle lui a planté une épée dans le cœur et celui où il est redevenu humain…  
- Je connais tout ça.  
- Ok. Ensuite, il y a le moment où on s'est rencontrées, celui où j'ai changé de camps, celui où elle m'a enfoncé la lame de mon couteau dans le ventre, celui où elle a obligé Angel à boire son sang pour qu'il ne meurt pas à cause de moi…  
- Oui, je dois dire que là, tu as fait fort. Te jeter sur ce camion…mais vas-y continue Faith.  
- Merci. Mais sinon, je vois plus trop. Il y a l'histoire avec le militaire débile…  
- Hey, je l'aimait pas mais quand même !  
- Oui,oui, ensuite…ah, oui, je me suis réveillée du coma et j'ai échangé nos deux corps. Ça c'était cool. Après, elle s'est suicidée pour sauver le monde et…  
- Bon, c'est pas la peine de raconter ma vie en détails.  
- Moiça m'intéresse, dit une voix sortant de l'ombre. Buffy est morte pour qui ?  
- Riley ? Mais merde ! Vous voulez me pourrir la vie ou quoi ?  
- Désolé Buffy, je passais dans le coin pour voir des amis.  
- Oh, non, c'est pas vrai ! Connor, si tu n'avais pas comprit, voici Riley, mon ex.  
- Salut. Dis, où est Dawnie ? demanda Riley.  
Faith se précipita sur lui mais pas à temps. Buffy avait entendu. Elle vacilla et tomba dans les pommes. Connor la rattrapa de justesse et l'emmena dans sa chambre, sans plus s'occuper des autres.

Buffy ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit Connor. il lui souri.  
- Tu vas mieux ?  
- Oui, tu es avec moi.  
- C'est pas une raison.  
- Si. Parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.  
- Connor, si je voulais te dire que je suis la Tueuse ce soir, c'est aussi pour une raison que tu ne connais pas.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui. Moi je trouve ça merveilleux parce que je t'aime mais peutêtre que toi tu ne sera pas content et…enfin, toujours est-il que…je suis enceinte.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui, tu es content ?  
- Bien sûr ! Je t'aime !  
- Moi aussi !

_**Fin**_


End file.
